Rugrats: DC's of the Legends
by LilNate03
Summary: The Rugrats and OC's are going DC's heroes and villains. See your favorite Rugrats and OC's become DC's heroes and Villains.
**Rugrats: Becoming DC's Legend!**

 _ **Zack POV:**_

 _Ten years later..._

Zack Whrenburg has been missing for ten years along with his fiancé, Kimi Finester. Zack is on his own in a unknown island. Zack was all dirty looking with long blonde hair and bushy blonde beard that haven't been cut for days or years. Zack was wearing a raggedy green hoodie with a torn up black suit pants as he was running in barefoot. Zack Whrenburg was hoping over trees to trees as he was running really fast.

Zack ran toward the end of the cleft as he sees a big ship across the ocean in shore. Zack got up as he was running really fast on the rocky cleft as he jump and landed on dry land. Zack pull out his bow along with his arrow from his little green back pack as he aim straight at his own bomb shell and shoot it which the arrow hit the bomb as it exploded in flames. Two Asian guys on the ship saw the exploding as they notice that somebody in living on that land.

[" The name of the island they found me on Pacific island where there's nobody here on this island. I been stranded here for ten years. For ten years I only had one goal... _survive._ Survive and return home."] says Zack.

The two Asian guys help Zack Whrenburg get on the ship as they give him a blanket and a cup of water to drink on.

[" To live I have to make myself more than I really was. To forge myself into a weapon. I am returning, not the boy who been shipwreck but, a man who will bring justice who poison my city! My name is...Zack Whrenburg!"]

 _[Backflash story before Zack been shipwreck...]_

It's been dark stormy really bad especially riding a boat in a bad weather. Zack was in riding in a nice expensive boat with his father, Mike Whrenburg and his father's buddy, Damian Rocco which it's his father's ship which they are a billionaire. Mike Whrenburg was checking on the radar to see how bad the weather is and it looks like it's getting even worse. Damian Rocco just same back in the ship as he just got back from checking out the weather on how bad it is as he took off his grey coat off.

" It's getting really bad out there. We need to head back." says Damian. Damian is white Caucasian which he is a few years older than Zack. Damian has short dark brown hair with brown eyes.

" Hey what's going on?" Zack questioned his father, Mike and Damian. Zack has a nice hair cut with brown and white plaid shirt with black dressy suit pants.

" Zacky!" Kimi call Zack's name as she has long purple dark hair with black eyeliner. Kimi was wearing a black Chinese robe on while barefooted but showing her cleavage alittle. " Where you keep the bottle opener on this thing?"

" I'll be there in the minute Kimi." Zack smiles at Kimi while his father, Mike was looking away. Kimi smiles at him as she walk back in the bedroom.

" You know son." says his father, Mike as he put his arm around Zack's neck as he having a father and son talk with him. " That is not going to finish well. You show know how to pick them."

 _[The flashback jumps forward to Zack in the room with his fiancé, Kimi Finester.]_

"What was that about?" Kimi asks Zack as she was sitting on the bed while Zack was standing up while drinking his glass of wine...

" I don't know maybe something scientific." Zack answers as he sat beside her.

" I'm so glad I'm marrying you, Zack." Kimi smiles.

" Me too." Zack smiles back as him and Kimi share a romantic kiss which Kimi lay on her back while Zack was on top of her with a smile on his face as Kimi was giggling.

The lights blink on and off while it was thunder storming hard which Kimi jump up a little.

" Okay that was freaky." says Kimi.

" Don't be scared bae, I got you." Zack tells Kimi as they went back from kissing each other on the bed.

Suddenly, the wine glasses and the champagne tip over as it fell on the floor which both Zack and Kimi turn around as they were in shock. The ship tip forward as both Zack and Kimi fell forward off the bed while Kimi was screaming her lungs out. Zack and Kimi hit the mirror as the mirror crashes into multiple sharp glass spreading around and the lights was getting blown out.

Zack raise up as he stare at his fiancé, Kimi laying on the floor with a gash on her forehead. " Kimi..."

Kimi looks up as she stare at him. The ship was making noises which Kimi was sliding down outside the window and into the hundreds of feet of water while screaming in terror.

" Kimi!" Zack scream her name.


End file.
